User talk:Xoreon69
Welcome Welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Category:Krieg Builds page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. WarBlade (talk) 15:48, May 22, 2013 (UTC) *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' krieg build Thank you for sharing your Krieg build. Please only create new pages for specific builds using your own userspace. Your build can now be found at User:Xoreon69/unstoppable maniac. Or you can create your own blog post to share other things. 20:08, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Critique - Unstoppable Maniac The build has several lacking parts from my point of view. *'Mania-Tree: ' **''Thrill of the Kill'' - Why using this skill? It practically works against the use of "''Release the Beast" ''and in the Rampage-mode you get fully healed for any kill anyway.' **Redeem the Soul'' - If you play solo you don't really need this skill **''Strip the Flesh ''- 'Given your choice of weapons this skill makes little to no sense...Only to support ''"Light the Fuse" the skillpoints are pretty much wasted *'''Bloodlust-Tree: **''Blood Overdrive'' -'' ''Your prefered weapons can't really kill efficently in higher PTs. **''Blood Trance ''- You use "Release the Beast" ''to keep yourself alive by refilling with it your health. But you aren't save during the Rampage-Mode from high damage. Because of this you shouldn't extend the time of the rampage. *'Equipment:' **Weapons ''- 'You should extend your range of weapons...and maybe replace yours...following some good examples: ***Rapier - to deal significant damage outside of the Rampage-mode with melee-attacks ***Unkempt Harold - As a Torgue-Gun each kill counts both as an explosive- and gun-kill, so it triggers ''"Blood Overdrive" and "Blood Bath" and it gets the full benefits of "Strip the Flesh" (if you drop "Light the Fuse" it becomes a great weapon for FFYL with "Strip the Flesh") ***Slagga - In PT3 it is important to slag enemies to kill as fast as possible ***Fibber (Ricochet Variant) - Its damage-output is even in PT3 fearsome and the only thing you need to do is to aim at the feet of the enemy, so that 9 deadly bullets hit him **Class Mod '''- You don't use the full range of the skills of Legendary Psycho, so there are better "normal" Classmods: ***Sickle - A blue one with "Empty the Rage" and "Silence the Voices" + its own melee-bonus can deal extreme damage ***Slab - A blue one with "Fuel the Rampage" and "Feed the Meat" **''Shields ''- The Rough Rider is an awesome shield for a Mania-Krieg, but there are some others which are equal to it: ***Hide of Terramorphous - It is the strongest Roid-shield and its Nova- and Spike-properties make it ideal for Krieg, who charges at enemies ***Flame of the Firehawk - Due to Kriegs increased Recharge-Delay and his ease to survive without shields, he can make the most out of this shied ***Love Thumper - Immense Recharge-Delay (Which is perfect for Krieg), High Roid-Damage and an Explosive-Nova after every melee-attack, when the shields are down. This makes this shield perfect for Krieg I just wanted to give some input on your build and I hope I gave you 1 or 2 ideas to improve it. Leafless (talk) 06:49, May 23, 2013 (UTC)